More Than Friends?
by MayuTrueReason
Summary: The Spring Festival is in three weeks and Hinata still hasn't asked Naruto out. But as time goes by Hinata secretly falls in love with Kiba. Will she ask Naruto to go to the Spring Festival with her or will she ask Kiba. I suck at summaries.


**Hello! I just wanted to let all of you know that I do most of my speeches after the chapter. I just thought I'd let you guys know. Anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: ****This story is purely Fan-made and it is not associated with the anime in any way.**

More Than Friends

Chapter 1

There I was sitting on my back porch strumming my guitar strings deeply in thought. Mid-terms where coming and I was nervous about whether I would pass or not, but not only was I afraid about failing mid-terms, I nervous about who I'd go to the spring festival with.

Each year at around spring time the ASB and the PTA set up fundraising events at school to help support the homeless and foster children. I was normally apart of the ASB, but I didn't sign up this year so I have no excuse as to why I'd be alone. I thought about asking Kiba-kun but, we're best friends and I'm just too afraid of losing or ruining our friendship. Then I thought about asking Shino-kun, but he already asked Kin out, so I guess that's not going to happen.

"Naruto." I whispered. Yes, I could ask Naruto! But, I'm too shy and, he probably asked Sakura-san, I mean I wouldn't stand a chance to her. Naruto and Sakura have been friends since the first grade and look at where we are now, our second year of high school at Konoha High.

I sighed and set my guitar gently in its case. There was just no way Naruto would ask me out, just no way.

"Hinata-niichan!" My little sister Hanabi chanted. I turned around to greet her.

"Yes?" I asked. She hugged me and sat on the bench with me.

"Have you asked anyone out to that festival thing yet?" She smiled. I looked down.

"No, n-not yet."

"Hm… I see." She stood up. "Come on it's getting chilly out here."

I stood up, picked up my guitar and followed Hanabi inside.

When we got inside Hanabi had led me into our living room. I sat down on the sofa with crossed legs and Hanabi plopped on her favorite easy chair.

We sat in silence for a minute until Hanabi finally spoke up.

"Do you like Naruto?"

My eyes widened as my face rapidly turned bright red. Hanabi giggled.

"I take that as a yes."

"P-please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thank you." I hugged her.

"No problem." She hugged me back.

"Where's Neji-niisan?" I asked.

"Dunno, probably hanging out with Tenten." She stood up. "Anyway, I need to finish up my homework." After that she skipped out the room and up the stairs.

I sighed and rested my head on the arm of the sofa. Should I ask him out? I mean I just can't assume that he'd already asked Sakura. Maybe he didn't.

"This is harder than I thought." I covered my eyes.

"What's harder than you thought?" I uncovered my eyes to see Tenten hovering over me. I jumped back from surprise and sat up straight. "N-nothing!" She laughed. "I don't believe you."

"I'm pretty sure the situation's about Naruto." Neji said sitting down where Hanabi sat. Then Lee sat down on sofa with me.

"How did you-"I held back the last word, but it was useless they already got my message.

"I was right." He smirked.

I sighed and stood up. "I'm going to make some tea, would any of like some?"

"No we're good." Tenten spoke. I nodded and walk off, but then lee gently caught my arm. "Do not worry your secret is safe with me." He smiled. I smiled back. "Thank you." He let go and I continued my way to the kitchen.

XP

The next morning I was walking through the school halls still deep in thought. Maybe I should ask Naruto, maybe not, maybe I should skip school that day, I mean were not going to class anyway.

"Hey, Hinata." The call of my name distrusted my thoughts and soon I realized that I was still in school. I turned around.

"O-oh, H-hi Naruto-kun." I said shyly.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"N-no, sorry."

"Oh, well thanks anyway. See you around." He smiled and walked off.

"See you." I whispered.

"Boy aren't you lucky! This is the tenth time he's spoke with you this year!" Kiba popped out of no where laughing while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"K-Kiba don't scare me like that." I said panting for air. He shrugged. "Sorry." We started walking. "So have you asked anyone out to the festival yet?" He asked. "No. What about you?"

"Nope."

"I thought you were going to ask Sakura-san."

"I was but, then I realized she was totally out of my league. I like girls that are cute, smart and quiet, but she still has to have a fun but caring personality. Almost like the qualities of a house wife."

"Kiba…" I eyed him. He laughed. "Hey, Shino and I are going to that Angelo concert tonight. Do you want to come with?"

"S-sure." I smiled.

"Awesome! Be at my house at seven. Don't be late."

I giggled. "Okay."

He chuckled. "See you."

"Bye." I watched him disappear into the crowd of students. I turned around and headed towards my next class.

X3

"What should I wear?" I asked myself. It was five o'clock and kami knows how long it takes for me to get ready just for one small thing so, I decided to get ready just a little bit earlier.

"You should wear something simple. Like a pair of skinny jeans and a cute long sleeved shirt with a white camisole underneath. Here try on this." I tilted my head to the side and realized Hanabi was still in my room.

She held out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple V neck shirt with a little black camisole. "Okay, well maybe not white but, I still like this idea." She smiled. I took the outfit and tried it on. As soon as I was done I checked my self in the mirror. I looked pretty nice.

"So, do you like it. Cause if not, I have other choices, too."

"No, no. I love this." I turned to look at myself, again. "I feel like I'm missing something, though."

Hanabi sprang up from my bean bag chair and pulled out my jewelry box and a few hair ties and brushes. "You're missing accessories and we need to do more with you hair. It's not short anymore so, it needs a little touch." She signaled me to sit down on my bed and so, I did. She pulled out a brush and brushed out my locks. After that, she fixed my hair into a messy bun. "You don't want your buns to look too neat. It'll ruin your look." She stood up to look at her work and she smiled with accomplishment. "Perfect." I stood up and took another look at myself in the mirror. I loved the way I looked.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan."

"You're Welcome." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost seven."

"What?" I looked at the clock. It was six fifty-four. "Oh." I grabbed my purse and my Purple converse. "See you later." I chanted as I ran out the door.

"Bye-Bye!" She yelled back.

I rushed down the stairs to grab my keys when suddenly I ran into my father.

"Be back no later than eleven." He said. I smiled. "Okay. Goodbye." He nodded and walked off. I turned towards the direction of the door ran out.

Kiba's house was a block away from mine, so it would be pointless if I drove there, so I just ran up the street. About a minute later I was right in front of his estate. I caught up with my breath and dusted my clothes off. I straightened up and moved my hand towards the door bell but, before I could even ring the door swung up and Kiba jumped out and tackled me in a hug.

"Right one time!" He smiled. I smiled back.

"So, are we ready to go?" Shino stepped out.

"Yep. Let's get going." Kiba opened his car door for me and I happily stepped in. We all got in Kibas' sliver Jetta and within seconds we were off.

XD

We were the first ones to get in so that meant we got the front row seats.

"Dude this is so awesome!" Kiba cheered. I giggled. Shino was smiling.

"OMG! Hinata!"

"Ino?" Ino can up and hugged me.

"I had no idea you were coming." She said. I laughed. "I love Angelo, so I can't pass down any of there concerts." She laughed. "Me either."

"Who's with you?" Kiba asked.

"Me!" Sakura jumped out from behind Ino.

"And me." Naruto poked his head out and smiled. I gasped and turned away. I was blushing a dark shade of red. If I looked at him any longer I would have fainted.

"Hey I thought you weren't into An-" Kiba's mouth was covered by Naruto's hand. "Ssshhh. I'm not but, Sakura is. I'm just here so, you know, we can be together." Naruto said in a hush voice. Kiba had a confused expression on his face. "But, you guys are always together. Oh, wait, you just need more time to flirt with her." Kiba smirked. Naruto glared at Kiba. "Shut up dog boy." "You're in denial." Kiba ignored the insult and kept laughing. "You know Naruto if you love Sakura that much why don't you just tell her and get it over with." Shino said. Naruto was quiet for a second. "You know, I will. In fact, I'm gonna ask her now!" "Naruto wait until after the concert." It was too late Naruto had turned his back towards us. I couldn't here what he was saying but, Sakura was laughing so, I guess he messed up by saying the wrong thing.

All of a Sudden the light came off and music started to play, everyone knew that the concert was starting. Fan girls and Fan boys screamed from the top of their lungs. Out from the poof of smoke the band was on stage and for some odd reason I had this weird urge to scream. They began to play 'He is a Monkey' which was one of my favorite songs.

When the concert was over we all went outside to talk for a bit. Naruto still didn't ask Sakura, which was a big relief to me. Maybe I did have a chance. I just have to over come my shyness with him.

"You still haven't managed to ask Sakura out." Kiba shook his head. "What a shame."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you should give up on Sakura, she's obviously in love with Sasuke. Why don't try asking girls like Hinata here." Kiba wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smirked. I blushed. Was Kiba trying to persuade Naruto to ask me out to the Spring Festival? Wow, he's a really great friend.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not giving up on Sakura."

I felt a sudden pain in my chest and I felt big weight of disappointment sink in. I guess I'm not good enough for Naruto. I looked down and walked off.

"Hinata?" Kiba followed. "Hinata are you okay?" I started to sob. Kiba wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a hug. I blushed as he wipe my tears away. "Don't listen to Naruto. He doesn't even know half of the words that come out of his mouth." "He's in love with Sakura and only Sakura. If I ask him out he'll just send me down the gutter, again." I cried. Kiba sighed. " Forget about what he said. Just as long as you know that you're a good person, there's no need to worry about what a retard like Naruto thinks of you." He smiled and wiped my tears away. I smiled and hugged him back. " I lo- ThankyouKibakun." He laughed. "I know you love me, everyone does. Now come on, it's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble for staying out to long." I blushed. "Okay."

XT

"_I lov-Thankyoukibakun." _

"I don't love Kiba like that. I love him in a friendly way. We're just best friends nothing more." I whispered to myself when I got in my bed. "I don't love Kiba-kun, I love Naruto-kun." I yawned and closed my eyes. "I…love…Naruto…" After those three words I fell asleep and entered the gates of my unconscious mind.

_**TBC**_

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1 I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if I Hinata is a little OOC (out of character) I don't know how she'd sound if she was telling her story in first person. Anyway, I hope you have a good day and please give me a review. **

**~Akane~**


End file.
